Perfect Christmases
by Trachy
Summary: This is going to be a collection of Christmas stories. All will be SLASH, unless stated otherwise. All summaries inside.
1. Christmas Together

I had this read through by my Beta, so NOW it should finally be free of mistakes.

Title: Christmas Together  
Author: Trachy  
Rating: K  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Harry wanted to spend Christmas with his entire family, but someone is missing. His thoughts on what is turnong out to be a bleek Christmas.

* * *

As he stared out at the beautiful, glistening snowfall; Harry Potter just couldn't seem to be able conjour up any Christmas joy.

He turned and inspected the elaborlately decorated living room, it was done in many lights and festive decoration - as was the rest of the house.

He and his lover had spent countless hours together putting it all together.

Never had it been a chore, but rather a chance to spend time together, whilst Harry taught his lover the joys of getting ready for the festive season.

As a pureblood, Draco had never experianced the hustle and bustle of the winter month.

Harry smiled one of his first smiles in days as he remembered the first Christmas he and Draco had spent as a together.

//Flashback//

"I don't get all the excitment."Draco snorted as he and Harry walked into the Great Hall.

He looked around in distain at the many teachers putting up festive decorations.

"Didn't you ever get excited about putting up all the beautiful decorations at your manor?" Harry asked from beside Draco.

"Harry,"Draco sighed dramaticly."I never did anything so... degrating. Can you imagine the amount of filth that is on those trees?"

Harry turned and looked at Draco with a gobsmacked expression."You never celebrated christmas?!"

"I didn't say I didn't celebrate. I just didn't partake in such lowly activities."He sneered.

Harry smirked."I'll get you to help me decorate some day Malfoy."

"Like hell Potter."Draco said affectionatly, wrapping his arms tightlly round the smaller boy.

//End Flashback//

In the end Draco had helped Harry decorate and even admitted to haveing a wonderful time doing it.

"Papa?"

A small voice from the stairs snapped Harry from his memories.

On the stairs stood a young girl no older then 5, in a nightgown holding a worn out teddybear.

"Hey Jasmine," Harry said softly. He walked over and picked up the little girl. "what are you doing up so late young lady?"

"I heard you down here. And I was wondering when daddy was coming home?"

"I'm not sure."

"Will he be back for Christmas?"

Harry bit his lip. "I don't think so honey."

Tears glistened in the little girls eyes.

"Why don't you got to bed. Maybe if you are sleeping like a good little girl, you'll get some very nice presents tomorrow."

"Ok Papa."Jasmine kissed Harrys cheek and quickly ran back up to her room.

Harry smile wistfully as he watched his child run to bed.

Jasmine had been orphaned by the war. Harry and Draco adopted her, not wanting her to be an orphan, like both of them had been.

Plus they both wanted a family, and this little girl had needed them as much as they had her.

//Flashback//

"Hurry up Harry."Draco hissed, draging the smaller man down the asle of toys.

Harry couldnt help but laugh at his lovers antics.

They were shopping for christmas gifts, and Draco had insisted they buy for their little girl first.

"Draco calm down. We're practilly the first ones here. Theres no need to rush."

"I want to make sure we get exactly what she wants." the blonde huffed.

They turned into the next aisle and Draco stopped in front of the many dolls. He carefully looked at each one before he picked one up off of the shelf.

"This is the one."He said holding it out to Harry, who took it and looked it over.

"Are you sure, Dray?"He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes"Draco said, not a trace of doubt in his voice."She wanted the Fairy Princess."

Harry chuckled and placed the doll into the cart. He thought it was incredibly cute that Draco remembered the specifics about what their daughter had wanted.

//End Flashback//

Harry sighed and turned out the lights before heading up to bed himself.

He stripped and lay down in the cold bed. He sighed as he hugged a pillow to himself and tried to sleep.

He hated seeing the disappointment his baby girls' eyes at the thought that her daddy wouldn't be there to celebrate their first Christmas together as a family.

Harry felt tears run down his own cheeks as sleep finally claimed him.

The next morning Harry was woken by being jumped on repeatedly.

"Papa! Papa!"Jasmine cried."You have to come down stairs immediatel!" With that said, she jumped from the bed and tore from the room and down the stairs.

Harry pushed himself up from the bed, and pulled on a dressing gown, not bothering to get fully dressed.

When he finally entered the living room, he stopped and looked upon the scene in front of him.

Draco was sitting on the couch helping Jasmine sort through the pile of gifts, while she was looking for ones with her name.

The blonde looked up and smiled at the stunned man in the doorframe. He got up and walked to over to him.

"You didn't think I'd miss this day after all I went through to get it ready did you?"He asked teasingly.

Harry just looked at the man in front of him for a moment, before throwing himself into his arms. He let a few tears run down his face and onto his lovers shoulder.

"Harry?"the taller man asked.

"You prat."Harry laughed,pulling back. He wiped his cheeks and pulled Draco to the couch.

"You ready to open those?"Harry asked the little girl sitting on the ground at their feet.

Jasmine nodded and began to tare through the wrapping with reckless abandon.

Draco smiled and pulled Harry to him in a passionate kiss, then settled back to watch his happy family.

Their happy family.

* * *

Well there you are, a Christmas story. Please tell me what you think, no flames please, cause like I said I did this as a last moment thing.

Thank you and have a very Merry Christmas!


	2. Let It Snow

The second in the christmas series. My GOD. This took forever to get up!! There were so many problems, with the first chapter, with posting it. But I managed to get it up, so please, enjoy the festive montage.

Title: Let It Snow  
Author: Trachy  
Rating: K  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: The first snowfall of the season brings more than happiness into two boys' lives.

* * *

Outside the clouds were grey, the air chilly. The trees had lost their leaves and the ground had hardened. The same thing happened every year, but there was only one problem. It was December 24th. So late into the month and there was still no snow to be seen. The occupents of Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry were quite disappointed. They had all hoped for a white christmas. Though two in particular were extremely upset.

One was Harry Potter. Winter was his favorite time of the year. When he was a child, he had never gotten gifts, and nor did he get to spend it with a family. He had always loved the way the world looked with a blanket of snow covering everything. It looked so pure and beautiful. He used to, and still did, take long walks in the lightly falling snow. It was so peaceful to just be standing beneath the cool white flakes.

The other was Draco Malfoy. Snow was what he had always related to Christmas. It wasn't the gift, or the time out of school. Both of his parents loved snow. They would spend countless hours doing enjoyable things in the crisp outdoors. Any other time of the year, they were the picture of a perfect family. Seemingly cold and unfeeling. Snow symbolized the one time of year he really got to spend with his parents.

So now, the day before christmas, both boys were laying awake inside the dark castle, thinking on how horrible this chritmas was turning out to be. Both of Harrys friends had stuff to do with their own families, and he didn't want to intrude. And Dracos parents were extremely busy this year, so he wasn't going home for the holidays.

Harry stared up at the red of his dorm room bed. He was mindlessly tearing up parchment and throwing it around. He sat up and looked around. With a sigh he started cleaning up the mess he had made. After disposing of the confetti, Harry decided to take a walk around.

Down in the Slytherin common room, Draco was staring into the dimming fire. He watched the glow of the embers as the fire slowly died. When it finally went out, Draco decied that he wasn't tired, so instead of going to bed, he left the common room to go for a walk. He walked slowly through the deserted halls. When he reached the Great Hall, he decided to take a trip outside. He shivered a bit as the crisp night air hit his poorly clad body. He hadn't intended to go outside, so he had not brought more then his sweater. As he neared the lake, he noticed there was someone else there. At first he was just going to turn around and ignor them, but when he realised who it was, Draco couldn't help but groan, drawing the attention of the other person.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter," Draco responded with a slight nod.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night?" Harry asked, more than a bit surprised.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing."

Harry sighed softly. "I just wanted to see if it had started snowing yet."

Draco looked at the other boy in surprise. "Really?" When Harry nodded he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Harry demanded.

"Nothing. Thats the same reason i'm out here," Draco sighed and sat down with his back against a tree trunk, and looked out at the lake. He started slightly when Harry sat down beside him.

"So," Harry asked, "you like the snow?"

Draco nodded. "I love it. It's my favorite time of the year."

"Yeah," Harry said softly.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Draco asked "why do you like the snow?"

Harry hestitated for a moment before saying "The family I live with, the muggles, hate me. I used to take long walks in the snow to get away from their house. I just find it so calming."

Draco, not expecting something so heartfelt, felt it was his turn to share. "You liked it becasue it was your time to get away. I suppose you could say the same for me. Time to get away from the worlds expectations. The one time I really got to spend with my parents. I mean, I know they love me, but with appearances..." Draco trailed off.

Harry nodded, understanding what the blond was trying to say. He noticed the boy beside him shivering. He took off his coat and offered to Draco. Draco looked at him surprised so he said "I have more layers on".

Draco accepted the coat and basked in the warmth it provided.

They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile longer, until both boys started to nod off. Standing up they brushed themselves off, and Draco held out Harrys jacket to him.

Harry shook his head. "Keep it for now. I'm sure it'll be a cold walk back down to the dungeons."

"Thanks," Draco smiled and they started walking back toward the castle.

They had barely taken a step before Harry felt something on his nose. He looked up and gasped. Above them were millions of wonderful white flake floating down upon them. They stood completely still for a moment, before Harry let out a soft cheer and lifted his arms to the sky. He twirled around laughing, never feeling more happy in his life. This was truly the best gift he could ever recieve. He looked over and noticed Draco looking at him with a slight smile. His eyes were glowing and he was radiating happiness. Harry walked over and grabbed his hand.

"I thought this was the one time of year that you could really be yourself. Let go of the worlds expectations." Harry breathed into Dracos ear.

Draco felt his face heat up. He nodded and smiled at Harry. "It is." All of a sudden he picked up the smaller boy and twirled them around. Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around Dracos neck. Draco set Harry down and smiled at the red cheeks of the young saviour, who was still laughing. He just couldn't help himself, he leaned down and kissed the rosey cheek.

Harry looked up at him in surprise. Another smile, this time much more tender broke out on his face. He leaned into Draco, laying his head on his shoulder. The feeling of happiness he had felt when it started snowing was completely dwarfed by this moment. And to think it was because of the person who an hour ago he wuold have easily gotten into a duel with. His friends would go insane when they found out. He had now recieved the best gift ever, one that he never could have imagined.

"I"d say it's time to get to bed," Draco said, reluctantly pulling away.

"You know, i was thinking," Harry said. "It must be awefully cold down in those dungeons. Would you like to stay up in Gryffindor Tower?"

"Yeah. I would love to," Draco said, smiling down at the black haired boy.

Harry looked down at his watch and smiled. "Merry Christmas Draco."

"Merry Christmas Harry," Draco said, leaning down and catching the others lips in a passionate kiss, as the beautiful white flakes feel around them, bathing the world in a pure white glow.

From now on the two boys would have a much better reason to love the snow.

* * *

YAY! Second story up: D I hope it is satisactory.Yeeeaaah. When I got to the end, I found myself wanting to continue this. I dunno. Tell me what you think. I think it may have potential. 


End file.
